Young Eternities: Issue 3
Previous Issue: here Next day at school Trey is in his PE class wearing a simple t-shirt and gym shorts. He still has his hat on backwards as he refuses to take it off. He is sitting on the bleachers as the teacher is giving instructions. Aaron and Azura are in their PE uniforms too, listening to the teacher give instructions. Teacher: Okay class. Today's gonna be a simple running day. It's a one-lap run, first person to cross the finish line wins. Got it? Class: Got it! Teacher: Alright! Everyone, line up! The students line up and get ready to run. Teacher: On your marks! Gets his whistle out Get set! Puts the whistle to his face and blows into said whistle, signaling the start of the run. Trey: *This'll be a piece of cake.* He jolts out running from the back of the pack, and with ease, steps around everyone running their hardest. '' ''Aaron runs into an early lead as well, catching up with Trey not long after. Aaron: *Hm... he might be a good challenge.* Trey heads to the front, slightly taking a peek at Aaron. Trey: *Hm, bit faster than the others. No big deal.* He slightly goes a bit ahead of Aaron, smiling to himself. Aaron: *Not bad, not bad.* Runs a little faster, passing Trey just a little bit and keeping a calm face Trey: *Who does this guy think he is..* He cracks his neck a bit and speeds up, passing Aaron again. ''*Better.* Aaron: *He thinks he stands a chance? Ha.* ''Takes a deep breath, then boosts past Trey again Trey: *Fast little f*cker for a muggle...* He uses a foot to push his body all the way past Aaron, look back at him and smiling Aaron: *He's got some speed... Lot faster than some normal person...* Boosts past Trey by taking several large steps Trey: *The hell man...* He starts to get annoyed and uses quick little steps to boost past him again. Trey looks behind at Aaron then sees everyone else in the class far back. '' Aaron: *This as*hole...* ''Boosts past Trey again with large steps. He looks behind him and notices the class is pretty far behind Azura: *What are those two doing...?*'' She's running in front of the entire class, but not as far ahead as Aaron and Trey'' Trey: *What is this guy!* He starts slowly aggressively running to go ahead of Aaron. '*Heh...* Aaron: *Who the hell is this guy?!* Runs past Trey with slight aggression'' ''Trey looks ahead and runs faster aggressively and goes next to Aaron, turning his head to look at him face to face.'' ''Aaron looks at Trey face to face, both of them now running aggressively against each other.'' ''Trey and Aaron eventually arrive at the finish and both put their foot forward to slow their speed. They are tied and skid to a stop, leaving a dust cloud behind them. They glare at each other. '' Trey: Who... Who are you? Aaron: That's what I should be asking you! Trey: ... *The nerve of this guy...* My name is Trey... Trey Creel. And you? ''He stands up straight putting his hands in his pockets but still glaring at him.'' Aaron: I'm Kasai. Aaron Kasai.'' Takes a deep breath, cracking his knuckles as everyone else arrives, Azura coming up to Aaron'' Azura: Aaron... Um... You two were running way too fast... People might get suspicious... Aaron: I doubt it. They're all too stupid or ignorant... Trey: Huh? Suspicious about what? You hiding something Aaron? ''He smirks and walks up to him'' Aaron: It's none of your f**king concern.'' Backs away from Trey'' And what about you? You were running way too fast also! It seems obvious you're hiding something too. Trey: Tch, I'm just naturally fast! Deal with it. ''He turns to Azura And who are you? Azura: I-I'm Azura... Aaron: She's my sister. The younger twin who's really shy. So excuse her stuttering. Azura: What he said... Aaron: Honestly, you're way too shy, sis. It's fine to open up a little more. Trey: Yea, it's fine to be more open around me too. ''He sighs and holds out his hand ''Sorry for suspecting you earlier. You seem pretty normal, Aaron. Aaron: Yeah, it's cool. Shakes Trey's hand'' You seem alright too. Azura: Yay, we have a new friend!'' She says this with a little bit of excitement'' ''Trey chuckles and looks at Azura while blushing'' Trey: *Pretty cute..* Anyway we should probably get going. ''The rest of the the class goes inside to do other things.'' Later before period 4 ends ''It's History class. The teacher's slurred speeches drone out as Kane is sitting distracted next to his girlfriend Holly. They're whispering to each other, sitting particularly close, and sometimes kiss. Other students don't seem to care, nor does the teacher, who looks more into torpor than his students. Absent-mindedly the teacher drags his marker across the whiteboard, yapping on about Henry VIII and his six wives. The teachers eyes jump from the board to the clock, then he snaps at the students.'' Teacher: Okay class, the bell's about to go. Your homework is to research as much as you can find about the vigilantes that exist in this city. Such as the masked snake, the dragon in the sewers, the warlock in a racing suit, or the murderous banshee. Though these names are just one alias, I doubt you'd find everything from just Googling these names. ''The class notes this down, as Kane's ears pay sharp attention when the teacher mentions the so-called "warlock".'' Kane: Hey, Holl, what did the teacher say about the warlock or something? Holly: Oh, that guy who had these pitch black eyes who killed some guys and ran off carrying a ton on his back, a truck or something. A couple days ago, people are calling him a f**king warlock or something. I don't know, probably just a creepy pasta or something. Kane: He's a demon. Holly: Yea, crazy, right? I heard one of the cops died, the rest crippled. But he doesn't exist, police wanna create an excuse for losing that drug shipment to a "vigilante." Kane: Yeah. Some people just create lies to cover up a sad truth. ''He looks slightly taken aback. The bell rings as everyone gets their stuff and leaves.'' Teacher: Uhh Kane? Can I speak to you for a second? ''Holly looks at Kane still holding his hand'' Kane: You go ahead, I'll meet you later. Holly: Ookay, bye Kane... ''They kiss on the cheek then she leaves.'' Kane: Sir? Teacher: Right, Kane, Mr. Kent has informed me that you have to attend a detention in his classroom later after school. Kane: What?! What for? Teacher: Don't shout. It's for "Bullying two Eighth Graders" this morning. Hour long. Kane: They were pushing my brother around! Teacher: So you knock them both unconscious instead of telling a teacher?! You know just because you're bigger than everyone doesn't mean you have the right to push anyone around when you want. Maybe this detention can give you time to think about that. Kane: Ugh, fine sir. *I'll kill those snitches.* ''He leaves the class then catches up with Holly at lunch'' Later in the Day at Lunch ''As students are eating their lunches, the Kasai twins are eating their lunches in a secluded area. They finish quickly as a demonic voice whispers to them both.'' Demon voice: The time has come... and your powers shall now be tested...'' Before either of the twins can protest, they are suddenly teleported to an empty plain, the sky colored an abnormal orange. The sun is no longer yellow in this world, but an ominous purple. The ground was colored a bloody red, and the twins were about to find out why...'' Aaron: Where are we?!?!'' He yells out as he touches his necklace'' *Ryoshi, time to ignite.* Ryoshi: *Understood.*'' Ryoshi creates a smoke cloud, allowing Aaron to quickly replace his regular outfit with his Ignition outfit, his eyes changing to their new color as Defiance appears on his back'' Voice: Welcome, to the Heaven-Piercing Realm. This realm is the realm where your power will be tested. Succeed, and you live; maybe even get new toys to use. Fail, and your life will end. Azura: Of course... *Tokko, time for the eclipse.*'' She taps her necklace, and Tokko initiates a similar process to Ryoshi suiting up Aaron, a smoke cloud created to hide Azura's change into her Eclipse outfit. Endurance appears, sheathed, in Azura's left hand; held in an Iaido style.'' Voice: Good, you've assumed your Nephalem forms. Oh wait, those aren't your'' true'' forms. Aaron: True forms? Azura: I don't know either, Aaron. Aaron: We can ask them later. Azura: Mhm.'' They both draw their respective swords, blades ready.'' Voice: Here is your first test, and I'll make it simple. Slay these worthless demons.'' Dozens of demons are summoned, each armed with a simple sword'' These ones are just the cannon fodder! They're easy to kill, a few slashes ought to end their pathetic lives. Aaron: So be it...'' A few demons target Aaron, who rushes at the with Defiance. His moves are quick and stylish, slashing through the demons with relative ease. Each demon falls with a few slashes, and half of them are gone now.'' ''Azura calmly walks towards a cluster of demons, quickly using Endurance to slash through them at speeds too fast for any of the demons to register. Her calm, quick attacks go unnoticed by the demons until her blade has been sheathed. Only a few minutes pass by, and the cannon fodder demons are gone.'' Voice: Good, good. Then again, this was the simplest of tests! There's more to this! Aaron: We don't have time to deal with your bull-s*it! Let us go! Voice: Do not worry, Son of Kasai. Time in this world flows relatively slower than in the reality you know. An hour goes by here, a minute is lost in Earth-616. Azura: At least we don't have to worry too much about being late... Voice: Correct, Daughter of Sakura! Now then, here's the next wave!'' More cannon fodder are summoned, and the twins defeat them easily. Several waves pass before two demons are summoned. One of them looks like icicles melded together into a humanoid shape, with frost visibly wafting off of its body; the weapon it wields is a set of icicles merged to resemble a set of tripartite nunchaku (basically a large metal ring, with three chains linking a small, mace-like nunchaku head to the ring). The other is a thin, humanoid lightning bolt, wielding a scythe that has electricity sparking on its blade.'' The final test for now, is to defeat these two. The icy one is known as Kori, who wields a set of tripartite nunchaku. The electrical one is known as Inazuma, wielding a scythe. Aaron: Elementals? Voice: More like Elemental Demons. Careful now, these guys are a whole lot tougher than the cannon fodder! Now enjoy! Azura: We don't have a choice. Let's go!'' She runs for Inazuma, who blasts her with lightning. However, she's using Angelic Conjured Blades to teleport out of the way of the bolts'' Aaron: I'll get the ice then!'' He launches a few Burning Conjured Blades at Kori, who simply swings its nunchaku and generates an icicle wave to counter the CBs.'' Oh great, it can counter my fire. Well, that was obvious. Let's fight fire with fire... Prop Shredder.'' Defiance assumes its Prop Shredder form as Aaron prepares Freezing Conjured Blades'' Take this!'' He launches the CBs at Kori, who breaks them apart with its nunchaku. However, this was a distraction, as Aaron had used Angelic energy to propel himself at Kori, slashing it Prop Shredder.'' Kori: Not bad...'' It starts spinning around its Nunchaku at Aaron, who uses Angelic energy to dodge. Unfortunately, Kori is spinning the Nunchaku around too quick for Aaron to dodge all of them, causing every strike to hit him with the force of a blizzard; which is represented by frost showing up wherever the nunchaku hits Aaron'' Azura: *Aaron's in a pretty tight spot, huh?* Inazuma: You should worry about your own fight, girl!'' Inazuma slashes Azura with several quick strikes infused with electricity to shock her'' Azura: Ah!'' She tries to dodge, but isn't fast enough so she uses Angelic energy to boost away from Inazuma'' *I need to rethink my strategy. What can I do...?* Tokko: *Try utilizing Demonic energy. This realm appears to empower that aspect of your powers.* Azura: *You may be right, let's try it.*'' She summons Demonic CBs and fires them at Inazuma, who simply swipes them away with a lightning slash'' Inazuma: Try harder, girl.'' He disappears and reappears in front of Azura in a flash of lightning, completely taking her off-guard and using this opportunity to attack her'' Azura: Forget this!'' She blocks just in time with Endurance, and fires a Demonic CB from behind Inazuma, taking it off guard'' Inazuma: Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!'' Blasts away Azura to try and recover'' Clever girl... Aaron: *S*it, he's too fast!*'' He uses Angelic energy to burst him away from Kori'' *Its too fast to dodge, and I doubt the Blades will be enough.* Ryoshi: *This world is most likely of demonic origin, so maybe demonic power would work best here.* Aaron: *Now that you mention it... the Angel Evades aren't as good as they are in the city... Demon power might work here the best.* ''He switches Defiance to its Demon form, Trinity Smasher, and sheathes it'' Ryoshi: *I will use your Demonic power to balance out the weight of Defiance.* ''Demonic energy transfers into Aaron's body, allowing him to endure the weight of the Trinity Smasher at the cost of most of his speed'' Aaron: This oughta do. C'mon, Kori! Or should I say, the Ice chump! *Maybe taunts could get it closer to me...* ''Sure enough, Kori rushes Aaron, attacking Aaron with the nunchaku'' *It still hurts, but not as much as before... I'll need to time my counter perfectly so I can finish this damn ice thing off.* ''He summons a Demonic gauntlet and tanks a few more ice attacks until he catches the next swing, completely surprising Kori'' Kori: How? This is abnormal. Aaron: I know. Nephalem are pretty abnormal! ''He takes the nunchaku from Kori and swings the nunchaku at Kori, who begins to show cracks in its body'' *This definitely works!* Kori: *No, my weapon! I don't have enough time to acquire another weapon or forge a new one.* ''Aaron proceeds to beat up Kori with its own techniques, utilizing the momentum of each swing to empower the next. He also amps up the attacks with Demonic force, but Kori dashes away towards Inazuma.'' Kori: Lend me your power. Inazuma: Very well. Move, foolish one! ''Inazuma releases an electrical wave which stuns both Aaron and Azura for a moment'' Kori: Oh great Heaven Piercer, grant us the power to merge! Inazuma: With your might, we will transcend these opponents and finish them for good!'' Inazuma turns into a storm cloud which then levitates above Kori. Kori is then struck with lightning as Inazuma fuses with Kori into Toketsu Kaminari, a being made solely of lightning encased in ice. The shape is overall humanoid, and it wields Inazuma's scythe, now infused with ice to increase the blade's lethality.'' Azura: They... merged? Aaron: Oh, wonderful. They fused!'' He looks at Kori's Nunchaku, then back at the new entity'' Azura: How are we gonna defeat them? Aaron: I took Kori's weapon, some interesting nunchaku. Azura: I see... We should use it to our advantage. Aaron: Right, but it's gonna be hard to hit something that can taze us and gives us Frostbite at the same time. Azura: I'll distract it, you charge in. Aaron: Why me? Azura: Then give me the nunchaku. Aaron: No! My new weapon! Azura: Then you charge in. You have the weapon that works best against it. Aaron: Should I use both sides? Azura: Please do. Aaron: On the count of three. Azura: One.'' She summons Demonic CBs'' Aaron: Two.'' He changes his right arm into a Demonic arm and his left arm into a God hand'' Azura: Three.'' She fires the CBs as Aaron rushes in as best he can with the demonic infusion.'' Aaron: We gotta put you on ice!'' He jumps into the air, infuses the nunchaku with the power of the God Hand and the Demon Arm, then swings with all his might at Toketsu Kaminari, creating a massive crack across its chest'' Toketsu Kaminari: Foolish boy!'' It slashes Aaron across the chest with its scythe, then forces him back with an electrical wave'' You'll need to try better than that! Azura: Aaron! Aaron: I'm fine!'' He lands next to Azura, panting'' Good news, it works. Bad news, we still have a long way to go. Azura: Not a really long way. Look.'' She points at the massive crack across its chest'' You made a dent in it. Aaron: Let's change the plan a little. Aim for the crack while I hit it with full force again. Let's see what that'll do. Azura: Better hurry, that crack is healing!'' As she says this, the crack begins to fix itself, albeit slowly'' Aaron: Got it. Let's go!'' He charges in again with his arms ready to attack and the nunchaku ready as well'' Azura: So reckless sometimes...'' She summons more Demonic Blades, firing them into the slowly-healing crack on Toketsu Kaminari'' Toketsu: Ow! They know our weakness now... we can't afford to let the boy get close and strike again.'' Toketsu launches an electrical outline of its scythe blade at Aaron, who narrowly dodges and has his right arm burned'' Aaron: S*it!'' He slows down temporarily, but picks up his speed again'' Toketsu: The slash will take to long to charge again. We have no other choice. Aaron: Come and fight me, loser! Toketsu: Your arrogance will be your downfall!'' It charges at Aaron, scythe ready to attack'' Aaron: Not today!'' The two get close enough to attack, and Aaron jumps over Toketsu and hits it in the back of the head with the nunchaku, creating another massive crack'' Finish it Azura! Azura: Bull's-eye!'' She had charged up a large Demonic Blade to launch, and fires it directly at the head of Toketsu, shattering it and causing it to drop its scythe'' Aaron: Oh yeah!'' He lands on his feet and picks up the scythe, then teleports back to Azura with an Angelic Blade'' Here, your spoils of war.'' He hands Azura the scythe, and she accepts it'' Voice: Ah dammit. I really liked those two!'' A maniacal laugh is heard'' Hah, as if! Those guys were the lowest ranked of my Demon Guard! I've got plenty more where that came from. But to be nice...'' A portal big enough to fit the twins opens up next to them'' I'll let you go home and study. Be on your guard!'' The portal sucks up the two and drops Aaron off in one of the stalls in the boys bathroom while Azura appears in a stall in the girls bathroom, both with bruises and cuts from the fight'' Azura: Phew... This is a pretty nice scythe though...'' She taps her necklace, which then changes her outfit to its civilian disguise and absorbs the weapons with the outfit'' Aaron: New weapon, yes!'' He taps his necklace and all his stuff is then stored as his outfit is swapped for his civilian clothes'' Not bad, not bad. ''The twins walk out of the bathroom, checking the time to see that only 20 minutes had passed by in Earth-616.'' Azura: Hm, it felt a lot longer in that other world... Aaron: The voice did say time flows differently in there than it does here. Azura: True, true. Aaron: Let's get back to lunch. Azura: Alright.'' And so the twins head back to where they were before the fighting started, and get their stuff before going to the Library at the school.'' Later after school ''Kane walked in the classroom where he'll be attending his detention.'' Mr. Kent: Sit down anywhere Kane. Kane: ''Takes a seat and puts his bag down.'' Can we hurry this up? I need to pick my brother up from class. Mr. Kent: No, Kane, you will serve the full time. Kane: But he can't walk home alone. Mr. Kent: I've informed Miss Darwin, your sister, that she must pick him up tpday. Kane: *Crap. If anything happens to them...* ''After several lectures about bullying and violence, Mr. Kent decides tp let Kane go. Kane leaves and walks through the hallway.'' HAPPENS Elsewhere ''In a house in the suburbs lived a Japanese/American Family. The Family was special however as they were all Meta-Humans with special abilities, there was the Father Rasa Davis who could manipulate gold dust then there was the Oldest sibling, Fugkau Davis who had control over the Darkforce and finally the younger sibling known as Andrew davis who had power over Iron sand. '' ''The entire family acted like that of a Shinobi Clan, and while they did interact with others outside and acted friendly. They tended to keep to themselves as Shinobi tend to do, the Family had a Dojo in the basement where they trained to hone their powers'' ''The Family had just moved from California to Los Angeles and Fugaku was enrolled in a nearby school.'' ''Fugaku comes downstairs after playing an intensive match of Heroes and Generals with the annoying Soviet union faction who were tryhards. As he reached the hall he found his father watching the T.V. and glanced at him, Rasa glanced back and motioned for him to sit down. '' ''Fugaku did so and his father spoke'' Rasa: Fugaku, tomorrow is your first day of school. I hope you're happy Fugaku: Yeah, i am excited. What about Andrew tho? Rasa: He'll be a grade lower, but you two will be able to see each other. Fugaku: i'm glad Rasa: Remember, only use your powers in a case of emergency. Nothing more or less than that. I gave your brother a Lecture about it as well. Oh and by the way, i've arranged a meeting with the principle of the school and he is eager to meet you. Fugaku: You say that like it's in an hours time Rasa: That's exactly what is sounds like. Fugaku: Oh...i'll get dressed then Rasa: Yes you should. ''Fugaku goes back upstairs and get dressed in regular jeans, shirt and jacket. When the time came, he hopped in his dad's car and they drove off to meet the school principle. '' At the School ''After Parking the car, Rasa and Fugaku walked inside the building. Fugaku had his hood up, acting ominous as to not attract any unwanted attention yet and had his hands in his pockets.'' ''After finding the office, they went in and started to talk which is the time that Fugaku lowered his hood. '' Principle: You must be Fugaku am i right? Fugaku: Yes that's correct. Principle: Right then young man, you'll be starting tomorrow and from what i hear you'll be most delighted to meet your new classmates who'll be happy to have you Fugaku: I'm looking forwards to it sir Principle: Excellent, now if you'll excuse me i'll just have a word with your father. Why don't you go explore the school. ''Fugaku glances to Rasa who nods'' Fugaku: Right then, i guess i'll be on my way. ''Fugaku exits the office and wanders the hallways and eyes the boy running towards him, however he sensed that had a sort of aura that resembled that of a demon. He glances black at the blonde boy who ran out of the school with narrowed eyes and saw a teacher leave the room, perfect for questioning '' Fugaku: Um...excuse me sir Mr Kent: Hello, are you new, i haven't seen you before. I'm Mr Kent Fugaku: Yes sir i am, by the way who was that boy who just left? Mr Kent: Oh him? That's Kane. He's a handful sure but he cares about his siblings alot Fugaku:: Siblings? Mr Kent: Yes, he is however overprotective. He has a sister called Lilly and a brother Fugaku: Oh really.....Fugaku narrowed his eyes and focuses on the door behind him' Mr Kent: if you can befriend him, he's faithful and he cares alot. Fugaku: Thank you for the info. 'Mr Kent walks away and Fugaku's curiosity with this "Kane" now expands. If he is an Akuma (Demon) then why was he here? Was there some sort of agenda in place? He'd have to inform his father about this. ''' After exploring the school he winds up back the the office, he saw his father Rasa exit the office and shake hands with the principle. '' Principle: Well young man what do you think Fugaku: This'll be interesting Principle: That's good to hear, see you tomorrow. Back at the House ''Rasa and Fugaku came back home where they heard Andrew training in the Dojo. Rasa however noted that something was bothering Fugaku and asked him Rasa: What's the matter Fugaku? Fugaku: I sensed the presence of an Oni hiding as a child name Kane Rasa: An Akum? This is an interesting development. Keep an eye on this "Kane" at all costs, if he means harm to the city. You must perform you duty as a Meta-Human and a Shinobi to take him out Fugaku: I will do my best. However, the Akum only seems to be protecting its' own kind Rasa: There are MORE?! Fugaku: yes. a girl and another guy. Rasa: Fugaku Fugaku: Yes? Rasa: This is your mission, marked as an A-rank difficulty. I want you AND your brother Andrew to keep constant surveillance on these Akuma. Should they endanger another person step in and issue a warning and if they persist, subdue, if they resist that.....kill them Fugaku: All of them? Rasa: Hopefully not all. Do your duty as a Shinobi. Keep your school safe Fugaku: And if they have good intentions? Rasa: If they do have good intentions then perhaps, allying yourself with the Oni may prove advantageous for us. However, you MUST remember your duty if their intentions are to harm, spare them only but a moment to reconsider and if they refuse.. Fugaku: Kill them Rasa: Good lad, now then...go train with your brother. Fugaku: yes!'' Fugaku races down the stairs to practice with his brother, Rasa sits down in thought of the recent developments that took place. '' Rasa: This...will be interesting The next day The sound of an alarm clock woke Fugaku up from sleep, he performed his daily routine and got dressed in a similar way as yesterday's attire. He combed his hair and went downstairs to eat at the table where Andrew was eating at. Andrew: Ready for the mission? Fugaku: yes, are you? Andrew: he smirks and looks up ''you have no idea. ''Rasa then comes down all dressed and sees the boys wearing their shoes ready for school. Rasa: let's go Andrew/Fugaku: Right. The brothers hop in the car and drove towards the school, on the way they talked on what they would do if the Akuma wasn't friendly. Andrew: Trap Fugaku: I agree, we can't risk more lives. Rasa: Take him out as quick as possible. This doesn't need to be dragged out. The family arrive at school and Rasa bids them a farewell as they enter the school. As they made their way inside, the bell had rung and they had to report to class. However, Fugaku had spotted the Akuma known as Kane and followed him towards class as they were in the same grade after all and bid Andrew good luck as he was a lower grade than him It was there that they he his new teacher, who noticed his and asked them to stand by and introduce himself to everyone. But before he could do that, Kane spoke up Kane: Weren't you the guy from yesterday i ran past? Fugaku: Yes, my name is Fugaku Davis. I have a younger brother known as Andrew Davis and my father works at the L.A.P.D. Kane: Kid cop huh? Cool Fugaku: Thanks. Fugaku smiles at Kane as he plunks his stuff down next to him and sits on the opposite desk. '' Kane: Name's Kane, nice to meet you ''Fugaku shakes his hand and nods as he smiled. '' Teacher: Okay class turn to page 34. ''While no one was looking, Fugaku used the Darkforce and created a small tracker which he dropped in Kane's bag without him noticing and goes back to solving a problem. '' Teacher: Okay class now work with the one next to you to figure this one out. ''Fugaku and Kane turn around and work with each other, contrary to what Akuma are supposed to be he found out that Kane was on the friendly side of the spectrum. That didn't mean he was clean, '' Fugaku: You have any siblings? Kane: Yeah, 2. A sister and a brother Fugaku: Nice! She in our grade or... Kane: yeah... Fugaku: Hey man it's not like that. I just asked Kane: Heh, don't worry bout it. After class Kane: You know Fugaku, you're a good kid. I'll let ya hang around, just, dont go near my sister Fugaku: Sure man. You that protective of her? Kane: You could say that.....''Kane catches a glance of Lilly hanging out with another guy, internally Kane wanted to fry that dude, but not in front of Fugaku. Who noticed his agitation and turned to see a blonde girl hanging out with another Asian/American. Fugaku: That's her then Kane: Yeah....Kane was really annoyed with his sister, how many times had he told her no boys?! He'll need to set her straight, and if that guy should make a move on her, he's dead. Fugaku: Looks like i found his target. ''Anyways dude, we outta go to the next class. Best not be late Kane: Sure, be right there Fugaku. 'Kane balled his fist but moved onward with Fugaku who was keeping an eye on him and Kane noted that but didn't say anything of it. The two proceeded to Chemistry lab where he finally found a good enough lab partner to help him out. ''' At Recess Fugaku and Kane went separate ways, Fugaku went to get Andrew and Kane went to set things straight with Lilly. Fugaku found Andrew and told him about this situation Fugaku: He's found his first victim, apparently he doesn;t like this guy hanging out with his sis, Andrew: How do we find him? Fugaku: I planted a tracker in his bag, all we need to do is follow the signal. Andrew: Yes sir! Fugaku: Let's move! Fugaku and Andrew followed the signal until they found him at the back of the school and also saw the Asian/America hug Lilly and that was apparently stepping over the line with Kane as he made his move. '' Fugaku: Let's get into gear Andrew: Right! Do it! ''Fugaku used the darkforce and turned Andrew's cloths into his combat attire along with himself, they wore black clothing with a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. '' Kane: Lilly! Lilly: Kane! Oh no.... Kane: Oh no? OH NO?! What's that supposed to mean!? Boyfriend: Hey watch it pal Kane: Watch it? She's my sister! Lilly: Kane! Stop it! I'm not 11 anymore damn it! Leave me alone Kane: Get away from my sister or else,''Kane begins to fume and releases demonic energy which scares the boyfriend and he screams. Which is when chains wrapped themselves around Kane and startled him, making him stop for a moment Andrew: Alright that's enough Akuma! Fugaku: Step away from the boy demon Kane: Who are you?! And...urg! What is this thing made of!! Fugaku: Darkforce energy, it's strong alright. Don't expect to break out of it! Kane: When i get out...I'll BURN YOU ALL! And I'll set you straight, Lilly. How many times did i say no boys but again and again! I'll deal with you later but for now.... Kane focused on his Demon Magic to try to break the chains and it was a tense battle of wills, Fugaku had to give it everything he had, Kane was super strong for a demon and he was being overpowered easily. '' Fugaku: Sand claw, a little help? Andrew: Right, sure thing Shinobi. ''Andrew touched the ground and used his powers to grind the iron in the ground into iron sand, he made it rise from the ground and stretched out his hand where it wrapped around Kane and applied some pressure '' Light iron sand coffin! ''Kane continued to struggle more and more, unleashing all he had to break out of whatever this was. He growled and snarled but eventually he broke out, he grew wings and levitated in the air. Kane: You. Are. Dead Fugaku: Claw, get the boy and Lilly out of here! I'll handle him. Andrew: yes sir!. Andrew grabbed the boy and Lilly, teleporting out of there an to a safe distance. Now it was just Kane and Fugaku aka Shinobi. Using his Object creation power he summoned his STG 44 and fired Kane dodged them and went in for the kill with his claws but as he did he saw the gun shift into a sort of fan, no, a gumbaI. '' Kane: You think a mere FAN can stop me?! Fugaku: Oh, it will ''Kane scratched it over and over again but it wouldn't give in, he saw it turn silver. Now Fugaku went on the offence and swung the Gumbai which hit Kane's side. It sent him speeding towards the dumpster behind him. Kane: What was that? Fugaku: Oh this thing? It absorbs the strength of my enemies attack and stores it, making each hit more and more powerful. it's like they say... Kane: The best offence is often the best defence. Damn him! I can't go on the offensive without making him more stronger! i can't call in my weapons cause that'll just make his fan way more powerful if i hit it! Damn ninja! Kane adopted a defensive stance as Fugaku came at him and swung, missing his face by an inch. Kane know that if he got hit more than once he was done for. The power he had put in his previous attacks would be enough to shatter someone's entire skeleton it it weren't for his healing factor and other things the battle would've been over Kane: You're a demon hunter aren't you?! Fugaku! Fugaku: Aww, that's no fun. Kane: It was obvious, you did notice me glaring at him. Damn it dude! I'm trying to protect my sister! It's all i want! Fugaku: No one has to die because of that, and since you're familiar with me...i'll do you the honour. Fugaku takes off his mask and drops it to the ground. '' Kane: What. are. you! Fugaku: A meta-human, ''Fugaku charges ready to deliver the last blow when all of a sudden, LILLY shows up and hold out her hand Lilly: STOP IT!! Kane: NO!! LILLY!! Fugaku: Crud! Fugaku turns intangibly and goes through Lilly and Kane leaving both unharmed. He makes the Gumbai disappear and goes back to the start position and, without Lilly seeing, he hides his face, picks up his mask and wears it. Kane: LILLY! OH THANK GOODNESS! Kane hugs her tightly and refuses to let her go. He then looks up at Fugaku with a death glare at first but...calms down to assess everything, he wasn't aiming for Lilly but for him. Lilly showed up. Fugaku: You ok kiddo? Lilly: As okay as I can be Kane: We need to talk. After school. Here, alone. Can you do that? Fugaku: I will. After School Kane waited as he promised and Saw Fugaku approaching. No smiles were made, only eye contact as they face each other, tensely. Kane: Alright Ninja boy, i'll back off my sister and stop trying to kill all her lovers On ONE condition Fugaku: Name it Kane: YOU look out for her. Fugaku: Me? Kane: 1) You almost killed her, even thought that was both our faults 2) i wont be always around, and seeing your combat prowess...i can trust you to take care of her. PROMISE ME you'll look after her and who she's hanging around with...be like her Ninja Guardian angel or whatever, we're demons it doesn't matter. Do you accept? Fugaku: He smiles as he extends his hand and Kane shakes it I swear on my families honour that i will protect you sister Kane: Then we have a deal, go home ninja boy. We have dodge ball tomorrow and you better be in good shape. Fugaku: ha! I will, don't worry At a Bank later Another bank robbery was occurring at the moment. It was all over the news. Aaron and Azura were already on the scene, dressed in their Ignition and Eclipse outfits respectively. Aaron: What's the situation, officer? He approaches the officer in charge of the situation Officer: As you can see, the assailants are holding hostages, armed with rifles and shotguns. Heavy-duty stuff, not sure how they got their hands on it. They've broken into the vault and disappeared inside. You can guess what they're doing in there. Who the hell even are you, anyway? Aaron: Just another pair of vigilantes. We'll do our best to get them out safely. The twins teleport onto the building's roof. Azura pries the vent cover off with her sword before returning it to her storage pocket dimension. The two then channel magic into their bodies, turning them invisible and silencing their movements, before crawling through the vents. They managed to climb into the vault's ventilation system before dropping down. Hello there. Robber: General Ke- Wait, who the f--k are you?! He fires his rifle at Aaron, but Azura dashes forwards, summoning her sword and cutting through the bullets. The f--k?! KILL 'EM!! Azura: Take left, I'm going right. Her wings appeared and boosted her towards the direction she indicated as she flipped her blade around and began hitting the robbers with the blunt edge of her blade. And don't kill! Aaron: Hai, hai.. '''He dashes left, summoning his ice nunchaku from the random demon encounter a while back and slamming it into the head of the guy who shot at him. Following that, his wings sent him flying towards the left side of the vault so he could bash people's heads in with the nun-chucks.' How's this?! Robber: Someone grab the mone- AH! 'Azura landed on the robber and slammed the pommel of her Katana into his face while placing a sleeping spell on him to keep him unconscious in the same action.' Azura: I'll get the hostages!! Aaron: Got it! 'He slammed his nun-chucks into yet another robber, knocking him out cold, quite literally. Frost vapor left the robber's face from where he was hit as he made impact with the ground.' Meanwhile 'Fugaku was on the rooftop of the building opposite of the Bank being robber, he'd heard about it from the news. Kane had called saying that Lilly wasn't home and that he sensed her close to the scene so Fugaku said that he'd keep an extra eye out for her if he saw her.' Fugaku: Time to go to work. 'Fugaku wears his mask and flies swiftly towards the roof of the bank and spots some men guarding the back entrance, he uses his Object creation ability and makes about 5 to 6 Shuriken and jumps in front of them, startling them. He throws them and it disarms them as it hits their hands making them drop their weapons.' 'The fools go for hand to hand, but Fugaku blocks a punch, and counters with a kick to the chin. He senses an attack from behind and turns intangable making the punch go through him and knock out the other man' Robber: What the?! Fugaku: Too late! 'Fugaku looks at the man using his Wicked Eye ability and the man falls unconscious. Fugaku unlocks the door and sneaks in, he sees people tied up and frees a few of them via the back entrance, but when he makes his third trip he runs into someone.' Azura: Hey, watch it! 'She jumps off of Fugaku and tackles a robber as Conjured Blades appeared and began slamming into the other robbers, freezing them in place while also shocking them enough to make them drop their guns.' Aaron: Move it, f--ko! 'Aaron flies past Fugaku and roundhouse kicks a robber into another, having finished taking out the robbers in the vault and binding them together with magic. The robbers try to stand back up, only for two sword blades to be placed right at their throats. The hostages had been evacuated and the robbers were all trapped in pillars of ice, guns on the ground.' Two options. We slit your throats. Or, you turn yourselves in. Azura: Or three, we freeze you with the rest of your friends. 'She tried her hand at an intimidating voice, but it didn't work.' Robber 1: The hell was that? You don't sound intimidating at all! Robber 2: If anything, you sound cu- 'Before he could say another word, Aaron sent a Conjured Blade flying past them, cutting their masks.' Aaron: Finish that sentence, you immediately get Option 1. Robber 2: W-we surrender... 'The twins motioned for the two to get up, personally escorting the robbers to the police before telling them about the situation.' Azura: Robbers detained in pillars of ice in the main room. Aaron: The ones in the vault are bound up and disarmed. Once you get the cuffs out, the binds will disable and you can cuff 'em proper. Officer: Nice work, vigilantes... Your names? Aaron: I go by Ignition in this form. Azura: I'm Eclipse... Officer: We'll handle it from here, you two. Move in, everyone! 'The police proceed into the bank to round up the robbers.' 'As Fugaku trails them towards a back ally he jumps down in front of them as he has his hand on his scythe which was strapped on his back. ''' Fugaku: You two, who are you? I've never seen you around before. Aaron: Good, that means we're doing our job right. He turned around, keeping a hand on his sword. Azura: ...Ignition, we need to go. She tied her Katana to her waist before summoning a lightning-themed scythe. Aaron: Indeed we do. Sayonara, b--ch! He nodded and Azura struck the ground with the scythe, releasing a wave of electricity as Aaron threw down several Conjured Blades that exploded into a smoke cloud. Within this distraction, Aaron and Azura teleported back to their homes, swapping out their vigilante outfits for their casual outfits. Ryoshi: *''Aaron, I don't feel so good...* Aaron: Wait, what?! Ryoshi: *''My being... it's weakening... I've been preparing for this for a long time... I've been transferring my powers into your body, adding in seals and monitoring your condition. I've adapted to your being, and I gift you my existence...* With this, Ryoshi's being was absorbed into Aaron's body. Defiance shapeshifted into a dark red, single-edged sword before compacting into a smaller form. Aaron: Well... s-it. Thanks for leaving behind cool stuff though. Aaron looked over and saw Azura holding a silver, double-edged sword that compacted into a similarly-small form. He then checked his back pockets and pulled out a pair of heavily-modified pistols. ...f--k yeah! Azura: A-Aaron! The Nephalem taking care of us just passed! How can you be so rude?! Aaron: They passed on their powers and wills to us, Azura. It's up to us to carry their legacies, in addition to our parents' legacies. Besides, they gave us what we wanted as one final present... He twirled the handguns then aimed them out the window. Perfectly balanced... You guys really were the best. Ryoshi, Tokko... Rest in peace... He made sure the two pistols had their safeties on before placing them on the table and then looking at his sword. If you haven't named these yet, I'll name this after you, Ryoshi. Azura: Then... you'll be Tokko. She brushed the blade of her sword gently, staring at her reflection in the polished blade. At School the next day Fugaku was annoyed. Those two people had gotten away from him, he had just wanted to talk, damn it all some people are just too suspicious. Kane: Someone looks pissed Fugaku: Two Vigilanties, i wanted to talk but they were too shy and poofed off Kane: Huh. Anyways, was Lilly aright? Fugaku: Yup, she wasn't one of the hostages Kane: Thank god. You thinking of trapping them> Fugaku: They'd only run away again. It's annoying when they do that, i just wanna talk but nooo Kane: Heh, i knew something would get to you eventually Fugaku: Oh? As the bell rang for lunch, Aaron and Azura headed to their usual spot in the library to eat. Azura had befriended the librarians, so they let the two eat in there so long as they cleaned up after themselves. Despite usually not obeying authority figures, Aaron had decided he'd follow the librarian's rules, as it was a quiet spot where he and his sister could eat in peace. They were generally clean eaters, anyway, so there was minimal clean up. As they ate, Alice entered the library, asking for a certain book for her AP Psychology course. She looked over and saw Aaron eating, so she waved to him. He waved back before he continued to eat. Alice walked over and sat down next to the twins as the librarian looked for the book she requested. Alice: Hey, Aaron. How are you? Aaron: Fine, you? Alice: Good, good. Is this your sister? Azura: H-hello. I'm Azura, nice to meet you.. She waved gently and immediately took a bite of her rice. Alice: I'm Alice, pleasure to meet you. She offered Azura a warm smile, which was met with a more subdued, but equally friendly smile. I take it you're a more reserved lady? Azura nodded and continued to eat in silence. I won't pry too much, then. So, Aaron... are you ordering anything from Mr. Cormack anytime soon? Aaron: Still on the delivery training shift? Alice: For a few more weeks, yes. Better order something within the next 4 weeks, or else you'll get someone else delivering your secrets. She had a teasing smile, nudging Aaron's arm. Aaron: I might order some stuff that my dad worked on. Gonna tinker around with the parts and components to see if I can make something for myself. He continued to eat even through the nudging. Alice: Order soon, this limited-time offer is ending soon! Aaron: You sound like one of those infomercials on TV... Alice: I kid, I kid. But really, after these next four weeks, I'll be officially on Cormack Industries' employee list. Who knows... maybe I'll keep delivering to you personally! Aaron: If you insist. He finished his meal, stopping himself from lighting up on his E-Cigar since the Librarian told him not to smoke in the library. Meanwhile at the back of the school Fugaku, Lilly, Kane and Andrew were hanging out and discussing what to do with the vigilantes. Kane: Can you tell me anything about them? Any aura or trace of something? Fugaku: All i know is that they hid it pretty well, plus they can use lightning. Kane: Hmm, that's not much to go on with. Tell you what, how's about you take Lilly and go to the Library, i'm pretty sure that there's bound to be some books on mythical creatures who can employ such a thing. May take a while tho, i mean i am part Asguardian so there's that Andrew: Like Thor? Kane: Sorta. Well, i'm going my way with Andrew and you and Lilly go the Library. Fugaku/Lilly: Sure. As the two made their way to the library, Lilly was asking all these questions that Fugaku knew that she would. '' Lilly: So you have a girl yet? Fugaku: Yeah but it's a long distance thing Lilly: oh, alright. Library should be....ah there it is. ''Fugaku and Lilly made their way in the gathered all sorts of books and saw two girls sitting on a table. They decided to sit there too as they seem to into whatever they were doing to care, however, Fugaku noticed that something felt....familiar about them. He couldn't place his finger on it just yet so he decided to introduce himself. '' Fugaku: Oh hey there, mind if we sit here. My name's Fugaku Davis by the way and you are?? Alice: I'm Alice. ''She looked over to Azura, who got up. Azura: Bathroom... She walked away, taking her stuff with her as she visited her locker to put away her lunchbox before heading to the bathroom. Aaron: I'm going for a smoke. He got up, taking his stuff with him, and leaving the library. He went to his locker to put the stuff away before heading to a corner of the school that students weren't allowed to enter, leaning against the wall and taking puff of his e-Cig. *Can people just leave us alone? God...* As he thought this, a completely undetectable portal opened and swallowed him up, throwing Aaron into the Heaven-Piercing Realm, where he saw Azura standing with Tokko deployed. Brilliant silver and blue energy shaped into a sword blade coated the weapon's rather short physical blade. Slowly, her Eclipse outfit appeared. However, it didn't seem like an outfit anymore. The white bodysuit had a rather scaly appearance, and her coattails seemed to have a feathery texture to them. Even her face mask had changed, with a pair of small blue horns protruding from her forehead and a silver halo above her head. Not this s--t again... Voice: WELCOME, CHILDREN OF THOSE I SCORN. I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO KILL SOME MORE THINGS, BECAUSE I'M BORED AND LONELY WITH AN UNGODLY AMOUNT OF DEMONS AT MY DISPOSAL!! As the voice spoke, Aaron summoned his sword, generating a red energy blade that flowed with golden energy throughout. His Ignition outfit covered him, but it was very different alright. It felt like he was wearing nothing, yet something. His skin didn't feel as cold now, due to the scales that covered him. His halo was gold, but smaller than Azura's. His red horns were also large than hers. Azura: Leave us alone! Voice: HOW COULD I WHEN YOUR PARENTS RUINED ME!? One demon appeared, pulsing with intense light and generating deep shadows at the same time. ANYWAYS! THIS DEMON IS ONE OF MY EXPERIMENTS. I FUSED TWO OPPOSING BEINGS INTO ONE FORM, AND THEIR POWERS HAVE ALSO FUSED. DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL BOTH GET THE SAME PRIZES IF YOU LIVE!! ENJOOOOOOOOY~ With that, the demon charged at the two, emitting a blinding light to distract them as it manipulated the shadows below them to trap them in place. Aaron: F--king hate this. So much... He shut his eyes and threw a Conjured Blade to the side to teleport out of the way of the light and shadow traps. Azura did the same, dodging to the other side of the charging behemoth. It collided with an invisible wall, leaving it stunned and weak. Azura teleported forwards and began slashing while Aaron placed his sword on his back, collapsing it and shutting off the energy flow as he twirled his new pistols and rapid-fired into the demon's back. Voice: NO FAIR! WHEN DID YOU GET THESE?! Azura: None of your concern! Her sword may have changed, but her style was relatively the same: quick, precise slashes to the enemy's weakpoint. Its back had definitely softer flesh than the rest of the harder scales protecting the demon's limbs and face as it turned around and roundhouse kicked her away. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough to dodge, so she was sent flying into another invisible wall. Aaron: Sis! He dashed at the demon, swapping back to sword and stabbing into the demon's chest as the energy blade deployed and solidified inside of the demon, piercing its tough hide and emitting a shriek of agony. ...it's stuck! The demon slapped him away into the same invisible wall Azura hit, so she had to help him as the demon roared and Ryoshi the sword fell to the ground in its inactive form. He held out his hand, and sure enough, the blade flew back to him like Mjolnir to Thor. Is this a permanent tether? This'll come in handy, often. Azura: Demon's weakpoint is its back. Its limbs are much tougher than the rest, especially forearms and shins. The flesh on its back is much softer, we'll do the most damage there. If we can unleash some super-powerful attack on its back at the same time, we'll take it down. Aaron: Rider kick? Azura: What? We have swords, brother! Rider Slash! Aaron: Let's do it. He got up with a smirk under the scales that protected his mouth in this form. Take left, I got right. They both nodded before dashing to their designated sides, unleashing a barrage of projectiles as distraction. Azura stuck to the Conjured Blades, imbued with explosive magic, while Aaron fired volleys of bullets infused with angelic energy. Slowly, they whittled away at the demon's health, dropping it to its knees from exhaustion as it tried to deal with the angelic energy and explosive magic thrown at it. Now's our chance! Azura: Hissatsu! Rider... She overcharged her sword's energy blade, expanding it exponentially. Aaron was approaching from the opposite with a similar energy blade, both of them running up towards the demon's back. Aaron: Slash!! The twins slashed upwards at the same time before kicking off and propelling themselves back at the Demon to unleash a combo of slices and slashes before ending with a downward slash that cleaved the demon right in half.' Kore de kimari da... Azura: Now to take these weapons... '''''She hacked off the limbs of the half closer to her and put them on her own limbs, Aaron taking the other half and putting them to his own. The limbs immediately split down the middle, attached to the other arm/leg that wasn't covered, and transformed into a pair of armored gauntlets and boots with the same pulsing light and waving shadow as the demon had. Voice: Really thought it'd do more against you... Whatever. BEGONE, F--KS! The twins were then spat out of the Heaven-Piercing Realm, returning to their human forms as they passed through the still-undetectable by any means portal in their regular human forms, the new weapons already stored in their pocket dimension. They both appeared where Aaron was before being transported over. Aaron: I hate that s--t, so much... He got up and helped Azura up before dusting himself off. All good? Azura: Yeah... He got just as I was about to wash my hands, so... The two headed to the bathrooms to wash their hands. At the library again Fugaku: Found anything yet? Lilly: Nothing much really Fugkau: *sigh* fine, it's a dead end. I'll stop chasing em until i encounter them again Lilly: You know....sometimes, things aren't worth going after. Sometimes patience is the best way forward, isn't that right ninja boy Fugaku: chuckles.Yeah i suppose so. But for now....Fugaku stops as he senses something horrible, he then sees Andrew in his Shinobi outfit crash through the window. The library begins to panic as people run out, but Fugaku suits up on the spot using his Darkness manipulation to morph his regular cloths into his Shinobi garb. '' Fugaku: Lilly! Stay behind me! ''Lilly nods as stays behind Fugaku, he then drags Andrew to a corner and goes to see what was up. He sees Kane fighting off a bunch of demons and is pissed Kane: FOOLS! What are you doing?! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM! Demon 1: That's why we're doing this A few shuriken land on the ground near the demons making them back off as Fugaku leaps into action with Kane. Fugaku then uses his Object creation to make a scythe and uses his Psychic darkness manipulation to turn some of the demons on themselves Kane: What did you just do... Fugaku: Psychic darkness manipulation, essentially... Kane: yeah i get it Fugaku: Right.. Suddenly, a faint boom was heard from outside and a BLACK BOOIIIII came through the window in pajamas. He was huffing and puffing, looking around as his eyes were oozing a black aura and lightning was sparking around his arms. It was revealed to be... TREY CREEEEEEEEEL, who has awoken from his slumber because drugs. '' Trey: WHAT UP, I'M BACK. ''The demon slammed him into the ground, and threw him across the library.